The Not So Secret, Special Rendezvous
by Amami-chan's Vanilla Beans
Summary: In a rare occasion, Kiri Katou came again to Sket-Dan, precisely only to Himeko. Worse, Himeko was keeping it for a secret. While being curious and irritated, Bossun started to stalk—follow them. For the worst, let's add Switch and Rumi in action too.
1. Pelocans are Sweets Too

The Not-So Secret, Special Rendezvous

A Sket Dance Fanfic

By Amami-chan's Vanilla Beans

Disclaimer: All thanks to Kenta Shinohara and Shueisha.

A/N: Romance with Himeko, family with Tsubaki, and (hopefully) humor with all of them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pelocan is a Sweets Too

"So, Nakatani-san said she just met a wonderful old woman when she was walking home yesterday, and the woman gave her this," Himeko said while opened a box which was wrapped with brown-colored paper wrap.

Bossun yawned loudly and continued to read his manga, since apparently he didn't too care about what Himeko was saying.

Well, he _did_ listen a bit, but because some of his bad memories regarding with 'Nakatani-san', he decided not to take too much interest.

"Ta-daa! Look at these colorful sweets! Apparently that woman was a patisserie in her old days and for some reason she decide to give it to her." Himeko grinned widely as she looked at the sweets endearingly.

There was sakuramochi, a piece of cheese cake, anmitsu, strawberry daifuku, mandarin jelly, taiyaki, a cream puff, and some of Pelollipop candies.

Now Bossun was getting interested. Especially because of his favorite mandarin jelly was there. But his rational mind quickly covered his mandarin jelly-desire.

"What the hell? You said that the granny was a patisserie, then why did she give all but cakes?"

Himeko looked at Bossun like he was doing a Moon Sault in the middle of street. "Huh? You can see there's cheese cake and cream puff," she said calmly. But Bossun 'straight-man-tendencies' was still kicking the bucket for him.

"Yeah, it's just those two and the others were sweets that you can buy at streets! Moreover, what's with these Pelorin candies? And your story was too suspicious to begin with! Why the hell some stranger would give you a box full of sweets?"

He was sooo trying to look for a trouble. "You want it or not?"

Suddenly, Bossun's facial expression was mixed between serious and wanting. But the stubborn streak won over him. "I bet you will get big like Jaian!" then he finished it with sticking his tongue.

"Why you…" She swore she really was going to beat him all good, but something brilliant had hit her mind. "It's up to you, then. Switch, want one? But it's off-limited for the Pelocan."

'I take the cheese cake then,' the laptop answered as he stretched out his hand to take it. Himeko started to smirk very slightly. "Choose the other two, since someone doesn't want it. Oh, don't forget the mandarin jelly.

Just like a spell, the 'jelly' word perked Bossun's ear and he started to stare to the delicious-looking yet poor sweets, then at Himeko.

And so, he started to wail. "You're cruel! You're an evil! You're big Jaian!" Bossun whined childishly as he pointed out his index finger to Himeko.

Himeko began to clench her right hand pretty hard, Switch began to eat the cheese cake, and the door began to open.

"Is Hime Onizuka here?" the source of the sound revealed to be a young male, who was included in a category of 'way-too-rare-that'd-likely-never-go-to-this-room's guests.

"Kiri Katou?" she said questioningly. Without getting any further, he talked to the point.

"I need you now."

One gawked.

One glowered.

One glanced.

All at the same direction.

'This is so going to be interesting,' thought one certain person.

* * *

"So... what are we gonna talk about?" asked Himeko as they walked to the school park. It was definitely strange, indeed. He needed help from her, let alone directly asked it.

"You'll see," he answered curtly.

Finally, they stopped at a tree and revealed one male was standing near it. "Oh, Tsubaki?" she said as she slightly surprised. This was too rare to be true.

"I already brought her, president. What should I do now?" Katou politely asked and kneeled in front of him.

"Oi, oi. The way you speak is like I am a hostage, you know." Himeko silently said but couldn't be bothered to say it loud for some reason.

"Aah. You can be here with us," he answered briefly. "Thank you for your patronage to fulfill my request," he said waaaay too politely. Himeko wrinkled her nose when she heard that.

"Way too stiff, man! What are you, some president from another country?" She impatiently retorted.

Tsubaki was silent for a bit, but his nervousness was being obviously showed. "Eh… ah… isn't it the proper way to thanking someone who has accepted someone's request?" he carefully said questioningly. Finally Himeko just sighed at his behavior. 'So much for being twins, those two.'

Himeko then flicked a grin and tapped Tsubaki's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, ya know. We're on the same age, right? Moreover, you're Bossun's sibling, so of course you can come over to our club room by yourself." Tsubaki blushed a bit when he heard the 'sibling word' and finally remembered what he was going to say.

"There's a reason why I asked Kiri to come to you instead of myself." When he finished, once again he showed a painfully obvious nervousness to Himeko without the person himself ever conscious about it.

Suddenly she remembered how was Bossun's embarrassed and nervous state with that stupid expression on her leader's face. In the middle of it, Himeko was fidgeting the Kirishima twin.

'Kyaa, those pair of brothers are really killing me inside!' was the thing that she thought, but she decided not to say it any loud. "That reminds me, why are you looking after me?"

"Please…"

"Hmmm?"

…

…

…

…

"You're freaking too long! Spill it, quick!

…

…

…

…

"P-please … going out with me."

…

…

…

…

"… Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bossun's side…

'Where is it? Where is it?'

He was searching and searching. At first he thought Himeko and Kiri was sitting on a certain bench which he looked them together for the first time.

But not so long…

'Wait… under a tree?'

* * *

How about Switch, you said?

Accompanying by a cup of tea, he peacefully played his dating sim game.

With a certain thought, how he wonder to pull a hilarious prank for those two of his friends…

That's our Switch!

* * *

A/N: There was it! Have anyone of you already knew how the next chapter is going to be? By the way, some of you must be already known who is 'Kirishima', right?

Oh yeah, the reason why Tsubaki was so stiff around Himeko in this chapter because of the sake of his request… you'll see what. And do you know who was respectively each person who I had described 'one gawked, one glowered, one glanced?'

Last but not least, please review!


	2. Meeting, Spying, and Waiting

The Not-So Secret, Special Rendezvous

A Sket Dance Fanfic

By Amami-chan's Vanilla Beans

Disclaimer: All thanks to Kenta Shinohara and Shueisha.

A/N: Romance with Himeko, family with Tsubaki, and (hopefully) humor with all of them.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting, Spying, and Waiting

There were those two. He finally found them.

Actually, he really wanted to brush off this unpleasant feeling. Who knows, maybe it was a misunderstanding again just like in the past.

But there were many reasons why he couldn't do it.

The way that Kiri came to their clubroom and talked to her was making him pissed off.

The fact that they were standing under a tree that its leaves were beautifully dyed in autumn color and fell into the ground was not really helping too.

Instead, it was making the situation worsened, at least for Bossun.

The blushes on her face and that happy expression just unfortunately eliminated his idea to 'brush off' his annoyance.

Now he wasn't seeing things. This was really like a love confession!

'What the heck? She said that she wasn't interested in him, then what's with that blush?' thought Bossun while trying to hide himself behind a tree.

The funny thing was that he still didn't know the reason why he worked up so much over the scene.

"Well, it's one of main traits of most male main characters have in _shounen manga_…" _chibi_ Roman somehow added.

"Even if you don't return my feelings, I will still cheer you! Do your best, Prince!" Roman high-fived Bossun, which just replied by, "Why the heck are you here?"

"By the way, at my Prince's position, he didn't see that the Student Council President is standing near them. The position is; Ninja-_kun_-President behind the tree-Himeko-_chan_! So, it's like Himeko-_chan _was talking only to Ninja-_kun_," Roman whispered.

"Hey, hey, Roman..."

"Huuhh, isn't it just troublesome to describe some things in just a statement?"

"Oi, are you listening?"

"Oh, and one more. Their voice is really, really soft. And Prince came in the moment when Himeko-chan already clasped President's hands. Did that answer your confusion?" Roman whispered back carefully, unknown who she was talking to.

"I already said, stop doing that! And why the heck did you whisper?"

* * *

"Oooh… so it's like that…" said Himeko while finally come to learning the reason. Suddenly she felt a blood rush coming to her face, and unstoppable sound of heartbeat started to ring in her chest.

"Of course I will go! I will go with you, even to the end of the world! Count on me!" she said while clasped her hands between Tsubaki's hands, but he quickly pull his.

"Seriously, why everyone always fidgets when I told something like this?" Tsubaki softly snapped at Himeko while she still excited and fidgeted. "But honestly… at first I didn't know what I would do if you rejected my request."

Himeko sure couldn't stop this feeling of excitement. The president was finally said that! And directly to her nonetheless! Oh no… how she wanted to tell this to Bossun and Switch was unbearable! Of course especially to Bossun!

But wait a minute.

"Onizuka, please don't tell this to anyone, especially to Fujisaki," said Tsubaki while he got back to his stern personality. Himeko just about to whined, but she finally reached the idea.

"Aww. If that's what lil' brother wants…" She said teasingly.

"Don't call me that." Tsubaki answered while sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay. Oh yeah, while I haven't forgot, give me your e-mail address, would ya?" said her as she taking out her cell phone.

"Oh right." When he searched and searched, a dawn of realization hit him. "No way…"

"What's wrong, President?" Kiri finally spoke.

"Looks like I forgot to bring it…" as he showed a 'no good' facial expression written all over on his face.

"Are you alright, President? Should I get it for you? Is it on your desk?"

'Whew, is he always that ready for all situations that concerning Tsubaki? Really kind of convenient…' thought Himeko while dreaming when she ever would get that kind of loyal companion.

Tsubaki quickly refused him as he stated it was not good to get help from Kiri every time. But the ever loyal ninja stubbornly told his master it was already his obligation to do that. Himeko was starting to run out her patience and decided to talk as well too.

"Hey, can you cut it? Tsubaki, how about to use Kiri's phone to save my address first? Then you just write it at paper in Student Council room."

Tsubaki just looked like he had found a heavenly good solution from the female. "That's good idea! Ehm, pardon me Kiri, can you lent me your phone?"

"It's already my duty to do it," as he kneeled and gave his phone.

"Just do some period drama already!"

* * *

Still spying, Bossun stood all fidgety while saw Himeko and Kiri was taking their phone. "So they're now exchanging addresses?"

"That's it. Send me your address tonight, okay? Then, bye." Himeko said as she started to walk to the direction of Sket-Dan clubroom.

"Crap! She's getting back! I gotta go to the clubroom first now!"

When Himeko finally enter the room, a strange and eerie atmosphere touched her sense. One was having fun while playing his dating sim game and one just laid his back lazily at tatami. No, well, it was the same activities they had if they had no requests for them. But she wasn't so sure about now… then something must be happened when she was out.

So she started to open some conversation. "Switch, did someone come here when I was out?"

'Captain and Saaya came here just now. Apparently they are just spending time in here just like always. So the sweets that left out is only anmitsu. Oh, and the Pelocans are safe.'

'_So Saaya came here…_' thought her wonderingly, and then she looked at Bossun who was still silent all this time. '_No good! So what if she came here? There's nothing wrong of that at all!_' Then, she suddenly realized something.

"Huh? So they ate the jelly too? Well, it's okay, but…" She quickly glanced at Bossun who still silent as if Himeko wasn't in the room at all. It was pissing her off a bit, so finally she decided to approach him.

"Oi, Bossun. What's wrong with you, really? Back then you looked like really want it, didn't you?"

But he didn't answer it.

"Bossun? You hear me?"

Still, he didn't answer. Switch then started to wear his headphone. Himeko swore this was really getting annoying.

"So you already have guts to ignore me, huh? Answer it already, or else…" She then cracked both of her hands, ready to pummel him out.

He still silent, instead he stood up and took his bag. Then he walked to the door, stopped at it, turned to Himeko and finally spoke something to her, but surely not the one that she wanted to hear.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! You big Jaian!" And in the end, he went out from the room, most possibly still aware to run for his life.

The next second, Switch already put off his headphone.

The next second, some of Kaimei students had seen one of the most possible worst expressions from the Onihime.

The next second, Bossun was finally conscious that he was in some seriously deep, deep trouble.

"YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT TODAY!"

* * *

Back at home, Onizuka residence…

"Uwaah, all of these maid costumes are totally cute! As expected from Unyuu family! But wonder why for school festival this year we got to do a maid café again…"

Suddenly, her phone vibrated for a while. "Hm? An e-mail? Oh, it's from Tsubaki." She then silent for a bit as she read what was written in it. "Okay, so that's the place for Sunday…" All of sudden, she was thinking back again about Bossun's weird behavior today.

"Seriously, what was even that guy thinking about?"

* * *

Back at home, Fujisaki residence…

"_Onii-chan_, time for dinner," called Rumi as she walking to the sofa where Bossun was.

"Aah," was the only answer that she could get from him.

Aah. The answer was just as the same as when he was addicted to Monster Fantasy on the other day. She wondered why his brother acted like this all over again. Well, basically, he just did the same things when he usually back home. But things aside, he nearly spent all of his time by just watching TV as he sat on the sofa until now and answering nearly all the questions with just an 'aah'.

The next minute, her phone started to vibrate. "Eh? E-mail from Switch?"

'_How's Bossun? (LOL)' _was only the sentence that written in it.

It looked like Switch already knew this. Was it his doing again? And what was with the '_(LOL)'? 'Well, I wouldn't say he's troublesome right now, but I wouldn't say that he's fine too. You know what's going on, Switch?'_

'_Trololololololol. Well, from my point of view—'_

'—_and that's likely what has happened,'_ was the last of the sentence. After that, she just stared at the e-mail for a while.

Now she wouldn't believe it. Should she believe Switch? From all of people, Switch estimated that her brother had already noticed a girl! And the girl was Himeko-_san _nonetheless! Well…

Rumi glanced at her brother who already sat at dining room, eating normally, while she stared at the e-mail again.

It wasn't like it was a bad news; instead, maybe it should be congratulated for. But didn't Switch had even said that there was such none relationship? It was her one and only brother, after all.

But if she thought it over and over, it was Switch who was more frequently beside Bossun, after all.

"Hold on, Yuusuke! Eat properly! Why did you eat more rice than the meat?"

"Aah?"

"Don't answer me with just 'aah'! Rumi, come here too for your dinner!"

Rumi semi-consciously grinned at this.

Maybe this was good after all.

* * *

Back at home, Usui Residence…

He smirked. Now it seemed a perfect idea. Good thing that he had asked Himeko about the 'date'. Knew that something like this had happened in the last, he should already be prepared.

Now he just had to wait for Bossun's reaction and his next step…

* * *

A/N: That was it! Sorry about Roman's nickname for Katou... I seriously made it up but somehow it was just seem okay to me... Oh yeah, I'm sorry too if this was taking too long… And maybe for the next chapters it will be taking a week since last updated for the longest. Oh yeah, I would like to say my thanks to two of my reviewers –I hope they'll read this-:

Youshi: Thanks! Hope you will like this chapter!

Guest: There will be some of BossuHime scenes, don't worry! But since this isn't much too focused on the romance, hopefully I will get them right…

About this story's stats, just wow! The difference of number between views and visitor caught me on! I will give you my thanks to you who had viewed this story more than one! Especially you from Brazil ones, thank you so much! 29 views from 8 visitors? Who would have thought that?

But of course I want to give my thanks too to you all who from US, Argentina, Indonesia, Singapore, Philippines, UK, Australia, France, Canada, Panama, Malaysia, Venezuela, Pakistan, Italy and Chile. Man, sure that was a lot right? Hopefully need your guidance again, folks!


	3. Enjoy Your Date, Please

The Not-So Secret, Special Rendezvous

A Sket Dance Fanfic

By Amami-chan's Vanilla Beans

Disclaimer: All thanks to Kenta Shinohara and Shueisha. The names of the toys aren't mine.

A/N: 1. Romance with Himeko, family with Tsubaki, and (hopefully) humor with all of them.

2. This is not the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Enjoy Your Date, Please

"Yosh! Now, time to go…"

Today was Sunday, which finally Himeko would meet Tsubaki on their promised 'date'. Now she already finished with her appearance that was not too much; only black-colored short skirt, pink-colored tank top which was covered by black-colored camisole. She then brought her bag and went out from her room, walking until finally at the exit door.

"Father, Mother, I'm off!"

* * *

"_Onii-chan_, buy me two jumbo-sized cream puffs," said Rumi lazily while laying her body at the sofa.

"Why must I buy those for you?!"

"Because you look like you're going to somewhere."

Bossun's just couldn't retort back. Sure he was going to convenience store, but what was with that act of royalty? No, he couldn't let that sister of his do as she pleased! Now was the great chance to let her saw who the older one between those siblings was!

The next 15 minutes, he already in the convenience store while searched the jumbo cream puffs and two bottles of Calpis.

Damn it, why he sucks so much in things like these?

* * *

Meanwhile, let's turn back the time to 14 minutes ago.

Rumi who was bored after the departure of her brother, rarely decided to take a walk for a while. And that's when she met Switch was semi-obviously tailing after her brother.

Suddenly, she remembered the e-mail that being sent by Switch two nights ago. Should she ask about it now, since Switch was here?

Nah, she should for the best.

So she decided to call him out as she approached him. "Oi, Swi~tch."

He quickly covered her mouth with her hand while having a very serious expression on his face. 'So it's just you Rumi. Don't make too much noise,' the laptop voiced as he released her covered mouth.

Rumi semi-consciously brought her hand up to her mouth. What was with that tone, seriously! Why her brother's friends should be were all of bizarre kinds? Let alone Switch with his personality that sometimes annoyed her. But she always can pass that by.

"First of all, Switch—"

'Where's the honorific?'

"—what are you doing here, spying after my brother?"

And somehow, nearly all of their conversations started just like that.

Back to the convenience store where Bossun and now Rumi and Switch were.

"So you think if you're tailing after him, who knows that maybe he crossed with Himeko-san and maybe he would spying her date with someone?"

'That's my idea,' the laptop answered as he made a confident expression on his face.

"But that's too vague, you know? On what chance he will meet Himeko-san after he went from here? Knowing my brother, he should be going home after this."

'Haha! Who do you think I am? Of course I already thought of a plan! I already knew too where the place Himeko has the meeting with her 'date',' it said as he showed his phone to Rumi that revealed an e -mail was written on it.

Rumi then read it carefully, and then she sweat dropped a bit. She knew that her brother always said that Switch was the brain in Sket-Dan, and even she thought maybe this plan had an effect. But, still…

"So you tell him to go to this convenience store with a reason that you want to meet him. It makes sense now because this store is a bit far from our house. But now you're here, Switch. Do you plan to go there now and say something to him like "sorry I'm late"?"

'No worries about that, because I already prepared this, fufufu!' it said as he showed another unsent e-mail to Rumi. "'Go to Kobukuro Park because I can't go to the store'?"

'Exactly! Now I will send it to him—'

"But you know, Switch…"

'Hn?'

"Wouldn't it much faster if you told him to go to the park directly?"

Ah. It just came into his mind. As expected of his leader's sister…

And so, they still silent for awhile because of what Rumi had said. But not so long…

An unexpected development had come to them. A very very unexpected, even the author had it in her mind just now. If it wasn't because of their personality, maybe their jaw would drop.

Maybe this situation a bit cliché, too.

* * *

Let's go back to Bossun, who was grumbling at what happened in this week. Himeko was getting a date. The mandarin jelly had being eaten. He nearly lost his life thanks to Himeko. His argument with Tsubaki about their last school festival. Rumi treated him as her slave again. Switch told him he wanted to meet him but didn't show up until now.

Even though his birthday were coming and all…

Suddenly a sound of the store's door being opened and a little shout of 'irasshaimase' came to Bossun's ear. He was near the exit so he semi-consciously looked who had come in. So he peeked and…

What.

He couldn't believe his eyes at all. How could it be…?

How could _she_ was here?

* * *

Let's turn back the time to whatever minutes ago.

She couldn't believe it. Her stomach was just grumbling. Good thing that neither Bossun nor Switch nor anyone together with her. If especially Bossun was here, she maybe hit him quickly. Well, not maybe.

No good, no good, she must buy at least bread, or even better a lot of it. No, maybe it was even the best if she bought a lot of Pelollipop Candy. But she knew it better that those candy only could make her tongue better, not her stomach.

So fortunate of her that she found a convenience store in her peripheral vision. 'Better if I eat something first…it's still 25 minutes before the promised time.'

"Irasshaimase!"

She quickly walked to the bread section and took two of it. Oh, maybe she would get a bottle of water too. Then she headed to the cashier, pay it, and quickly exited the store with a sentence of 'arigatou gozaimashita 'being said to her.

In the next minute, the cashier girl didn't even finish her thanks when Bossun was finally getting out.

* * *

And finally, now all of them were at the Kobukuro Park.

When Himeko first arrived at there, she noticed that Tsubaki was already there, sat on the park's bench. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki. Did you wait for a long time?"

"No, I just get here though. Now you here, we should go."

Himeko didn't answer him right away, instead looked at her surrounding frantically. "Onizuka? Is there something wrong?"

"No, well, I just thought that maybe Kiri is coming with you or something," she said unsurely.

"Oh, if it's him…" he said as he turned his head to the back. Spontaneously, she followed where his head's direction. There he was, standing a bit further where Himeko and Tsubaki were. "I already said to him that he's better to not follow me, but he was stubborn. At least I told him to walk together with me; he persisted that he should walk behind me…"

'Except his almost stunning appearance, he's more and more like a bodyguard…' thought Himeko while sweat dropped.

And so, they started to walk as Kiri followed them.

* * *

Wait, what? What happened just now?

Wasn't that Tsubaki? What was he doing here?

No good, no good. His head already started to spin like crazy. First of all, why that brother of him with Himeko and Kiri as if nothing was happened? It can't be… that the one that Himeko had a date with was Tsubaki? As if! Man, it was Tsubaki that he was talking about. Such a rigid person with a stiff personality like him asked a girl out? Just no way. Who was he kidding?

But if that true, then the one who was talking with her few days ago at school was Tsubaki…

"_Now I know you're Bossun's brother, ya seem almost…cuter!"_

"_It looks great on you! What a cute little brother!_

"_You're just so hard to resist, Tsubaki!"_

…Future sister-in-law?

Wooow, hold it hold it. What was with those unnecessary images that started to flood in his brain? It was too far to even think about it, man! They weren't even that close to start by! Don't come up with such a ridiculous idea… They were nothing like that… Nothing like that… Nothing like—

But more and more ridiculous thoughts were very much still invaded his mind. Too ridiculous for him, even he didn't realize that he was eating the creampuffs all the time.

* * *

"Hey! Don't eat my creampuffs as you want! Snap out of it, _onii-chan_!" Rumi stated angrily as she was looking all of Bossun's behavior, the she turned to where Switch's was. "Switch, I thought I can see the chance of Himeko-san being my sister-in-law, so what's the meaning of this?! Moreover, I didn't know that I have a handsome upperclassman like him…" she stuttered quietly the last sentence as she looked at Kiri a bit admiringly.

Switch who was still calm and collected started to type again on her laptop. 'I didn't promise that far, you know. Anyways if she did hook up with Tsubaki, wouldn't that still make Himeko as your sister-in-law?'

"Huh? That maybe works, but…"

Now she couldn't say something. If by any chance that Himeko liked Tsubaki was true, it was okay, but… Something was off! Alright, she didn't know Himeko that much, let alone what type of guy that she liked. She didn't know if her brother even noticed girls, she didn't even know nearly anything about all of Tsubaki's relationships except one with Bossun.

She didn't know anything about their love life at all. But somehow, she liked it much more if her brother was the one who Himeko ended up with.

'But don't worry. The percentage of Himeko being together with Tsubaki is pretty much close to zero,' Switch said as if he read Rumi's mind just now.

Semi-consciously, Rumi smiled a little to herself. "If you said so. Then, why is she walking together with Tsubaki-san?"

'Honestly, I don't even know the reason itself. She said to me that she will explain it at school festival.'

"Then why are you spying her without knowing the reason?"

'Cause it seems fun,' he finished it with his usual poker face.

It looks like she found one strange side of Switch for today. Well, it was better than do nothing in home, anyway.

* * *

Awkward, was one thing that certainly in her mind that very time.

This was too much awkward atmosphere, oi! Okay, she knew very well that even he was Bossun's brother, that didn't mean they got buddy-buddy too. And the fact that either her or Switch didn't talk too much with him was true too. But-but-but!

'In the other side, that person existence didn't very much help me too…,' Himeko thought as she turned her head to where was Kiri at, who was walking behind them.

Seriously, did he even notice the stares of girls that were surrounding them? How could he pull off that poker face expression? 'Don't only look at us, feel the atmosphere too! Ugh, when would we arrive at the store?'

Suddenly Tsubaki stopped walking, and then he turned his head to his right side. "We're here."

Speak of the devil. Himeko then looked at the store that Tsubaki was pointing. "Toy store? Ohh, so you already nailed down what would be his favorite? Tee hee," teased Himeko.

A red blush already dusted both of his cheeks when he heard what Himeko was saying. "Un-unnecessary details aren't important. Let's enter this store now."

Dolls, radio controls, toy robots, toy cars, toy tanks, plastic models, Beyblades, Mini 4WDs—so old!, tops, Lego, kendama… weird, these toys seemed a strange world to her. It wasn't like she never saw things like these, but she surely already left that kind of world. And what was with those amazing-looks of toys? The price was just too unreachable! At least for her, that's it. Now she just prayed that Tsubaki wouldn't pick those toys with that innocent personality...

"Onizuka, what do you think about this?" Tsubaki asked as he brought a rather big toy robot, complete with a remote control.

Crap. Speak of the devil again.

And by the way, she really did think that Kiri and Tsubaki's facial expressions were ones of the most inappropriate for a toy store.

* * *

'This remote-controlled sports car transforms into a robot that launches suction cup darts from a rotary cannon. At the touch of a button, the hood and front tires elevate 10" off of the ground, exposing the cannon that's integrated into the undercarriage. Drivers can fire the five suction cup darts in rapid succession, transform the robot back into its automotive form, and race the car forward and backward, execute hairpin turns, and perform 360º spins. The remote control has three different channels, allowing up to three cars to engage in battle. Includes—'

"That's awfully long! I don't expect you to explain that long! Instead, I prefer you don't explain it at all." Rumi retorted back impatiently and cutting Switch's line again.

'Don't go cutting my lines like that. Who knows that people maybe want to know want kind of toy is it?' Not want to lose, Switch rapidly typed his answer.

"Huh? Who are those people, anyway? No, okay, back to the topic. I really don't understand _onii-chan_ at all today…oh, and your purpose, Switch," Rumi stuttered hesitantly.

'Why is it?'

"How should I say this… when we were at the toy store, _onii-chan _rather looking at those toy robots with an excited look and all instead of following them again. And until now I don't see him anywhere near this café."

A short description as now we change the scene. Apparently they were in a café after finally exited the toy store, thanks to Tsubaki who was secretly wanted a cup of Royal Milk Tea. What was different at that time, there was only Rumi and Switch who was still spying Himeko. Now what's the point of this thing, thought Rumi silently. But it was already this far, and she couldn't help but felt quite curious too what was happening actually.

'That's our Bossun. He must be very enthralled about the newest toy robot from the recently popular _mecha anime—,_'

"Okay, okay, it's not like I want to know it much more. But seriously, should I go home? I'm curious, but now _onii-chan _isn't here anymore I wonder if we should still following them."

'I said, don't go cutting my lines again!' Switch answered deadpanned. 'Anyway, you're actually right for sometimes. It's not good to follow someone's date after all.'

"But you're the one who suggested it!" Rumi quietly snapped at Switch. "So this is really pointless after all…"

* * *

Where were them? Where were them?

Gaaah! He shouldn't look at the toy robot that time. Who cares if it was a robot model kit from the Code A anime that its battle was too cool that he can die for? And the art, and the design, and the action scenes, and the robots itself, and the—

Wait wait wait. Now's not the time to even think about it, what more important was…

But the Robotruck Poli series from the Transformator were really great too! From a mere car could transform to a robot! There were too many that he could choose! Ambulance, helicopter, fire truck, tow truck…but still the police car was the coolest—

That was when Bossun's train of thought was stopped as he suddenly realized that he already lose the three of them.

*Sound of stomach grumbling*

And it was already dinner time, too.

* * *

Himeko threw herself on her bed and reminiscing the day that she had gone through for today. Thank God that Tsubaki asked her to go together with her. His way to choose those toys was even too ridiculous that she already throwing so many retorts at it. Heck, he even chose one who had remote control that its price was just impossible for a mere toy.

She consciously giggled at her own thought. Wouldn't that meant that he cared for things that would be given to that person?

She then looked at the box on her desk. Sigh. That would means she cared greatly too about it. She stared long at the ceiling, gripped the bed sheet hardly, rolled back and forth on her bed, and then unconsciously flustered at her own thought while closing her eyes with her hands. Since when she became this girly?

* * *

**Switch:** How's he now?

**Rumi:** Beats me. He came home late and ate his dinner sloppily. _Kaa-chan _must reprimand him for more than three times to not only drink the water all the time.

**Switch:** So is it better or worse than last time?

**Rumi:** You bet it is worse. When _kaa-chan_ told him to invite Tsubaki-san for dinner on their birthday, he added more grumbling when he answered her.

**Switch:** [LOL] ^0^ ^0* It's good then. Just hope he will stay like that until the school festival is over. Well, not so literally though.

**Rumi:** What? It's still two weeks from now! You think me and _kaa-chan_ can handle this kind of _onii-chan _that long? And what do you mean by 'good'?

**Switch:** No…

Apparently, I just thought a good idea for our leader to get his best day ever.

* * *

A/N: Sory. Real sorry. I really mean it. I said that you'd get an update in a week, but now I'm clearly really, very much late. And this chapter is sucks so much, unnecessary long, and was too rushed. I know that an excuse won't really do much, but I just can apologize to you who are waiting for this.

By the way, sorry again for letting you down with this chapter. Oh and here's my replies from you reviewers:

Youshi: I'm really happy with your words, but I'm not that great *hic*. If you already read this chapter you'll surely know what I mean… I never went to a date before! (Please excuse my shameful confession):"(

Guest: Actually, I was getting a heart attack when you said my grammar isn't that perfect. But I'm happy that there were you who finally commented at that… because I already knew myself that grammar were one of my weakest points in English. So sorry for this chapter, I'm really messed it up.

I want to give my thanks again for you whose country was written in chapter 2 . In case you forgot, there is; US, Argentina, Indonesia, Singapore, Philippines, UK, Australia, France, Canada, Panama, Malaysia, Venezuela, Pakistan, Italy and Chile.

And thanks too for all of new guests from other countries, such as; Poland, Denmark, Mexico, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Netherlands, Spain, Kenya, Ecuador, and Saint Kitts and Nevis! Hopefully still need your guidance in future too!


	4. Misfortunes on the Festival

The Not-So Secret, Special Rendezvous

All thanks to Kenta Shinohara and Shueisha.

**Warning:** Watch out for the full blown of romance in this chapter regarding our obvious couple and the outrageous plan of Switch. If you squint, I also paired Tsubaki with someone in this chapter. If you _are really_ curious, you can check my profile page.

**Random Mumblings**: In You Got Mail! Arc, I always think when Bossun and Himeko answered what kind of their type, they kinda described each other's personality. I'm sure of it until now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Misfortunes on the Festival

"Welcome to the Kaimei Cultural Festival! "

Finally, it was the day of Kaimei Cultural Festival. Most of students found to be really excited to this event that unfortunately only last within three days. Food stalls and haunted houses are the most common that you could find in a cultural festival. There were also booths for all of extracurricular club to show to the people what the club was made of. And it was surely one of good events to know what the students were doing, especially if you wanted to have a new friends and a new… maybe you knew what I meant.

All from first years to third years had changed their class room into some small business to make an income, like what had written in the first paragraph. This year was certainly the last festival for the third years so they were going all out in this event. It could be seen from 3-A to 3-G which had miraculously transformed their classroom to a very different place that you wouldn't know for a second that it was a school. It was amazing of course.

But maybe it was because this year's third years were unavoidably, extremely, utterly, and certainly unique people. _Unique_ would be an understatement, though.

And talk about 'unavoidably, extremely, utterly, and certainly _unique_ people', of course the highest award would be given to none other than class of 3-C. All of us surely already knew than mostly, and I meant _mostly_ of the students were identified in that very category. Even some of them denied it though.

Let's see how they will cope with their last festival.

"Who the heck are you actually?!"

* * *

"_Okaerinasai, goshuujin-sama, ojou-sama_!"

Class 3-C. It undoubtedly was a class that consisted with a group of happy students. Each one of the students was stood up with their own personalities. In their last festival, they decided to do maid café, courtesy to Bossun and some male students who were a _little too much_ excited. However, not everyone agreed at it quickly, for example was our lovely Student Council President.

_He couldn't help that when the older brother suggested it first and showing the design of the uniform, he quickly stood up from his desk and pointed an accusatory finger to him while having an anger expression. "Fool! There's no way I will let the females wear something outrageous outfit like that!"_

_As expected, his protest was followed by Bossun's 'are-you-serious' face and nearly every males let out their obviously disappointed sighs. Clearly the first thing in their mind when they heard Tsubaki's rage; 'Are you a kid?!'_

"_We're not even in an _ecchi manga_, man! Look at the length of the skirt, it still covers the knee!" Bossun argued back as he slammed his right hand onto the design._

_But being an innocent Tsubaki, he still thought that the uniform was too frilly and should be worn by an adult. The next point, when he heard the 'maid' word he scared that the waitresses must do anything until whatever extent to please the customer. How could he let the idea pass by like nothing?-that was currently what Tsubaki's innocent mind was thinking, anyway._

_When he wanted to retort it back, a sweet voice had already found its way to Tsubaki's ear. "Why, Tsubaki-kun? I think it's a good idea, besides the uniform is cute," Mimori said with no sweat, smiling sweetly at Tsubaki._

_For a quick moment, he found himself losing words when he tried to answer her. "Kuh! Look at it more carefully Unyuu! I surely can't let our female students wear clothes like that! Besides I—"_

_In the middle of his reasoning, Mimori finally came up with enlightenment. "Oh, then are you trying to tell us that you aren't satisfied with the design? Then should I call a designer from England?" suggested her with smile still plastered on her face like it was a normal thing. Of course, the whole class just sweat dropped when they heard Mimori's statement._

"_It's not that either! Seriously Unyuu, don't try to solve all the problems with mo—"_

_Bossun quickly cut Tsubaki's sentence with a goofy smile on his face, "Eh, eh? Don't tell me the reason you don't like it because it covers _too much_ skin? Are you actually that kind of person, President?"_

_Then the class was filled by understanding murmurs, while Bossun just laughing his head off with his own statement just now. Tsubaki found himself stammering at his brother's statement, ready to break the hell out, "Y-you—!"_

_Much to his dismay, his Student Council friends didn't give a help very much either._

"_My, my, Tsubaki-kun…"_

"_S.M.H. _Shineba iinoni, kono Matsuge no Hentai_!"_

_The murmurs and whispers were getting louder and louder, leaving no choice for him but to do the last resort._

"_Shut the-nyan!"_

"_Tsubaki snapped!"_

_In the end, despite of Tsubaki's protests and yelling the 3-C ended up doing the maid café, courtesy to the high demand from almost all of the male students._

* * *

Here was the list of some characters that known well of their uniqueness through the school;

Takako Shimada, the school's high-dedicated reporter. She decided that she was better to walking around the festival, who knows if she could find a big scoop in their last festival.

Otakura, the high-leveled _otaku _in Kaimei Academy. Much to the female student's nightmare, he formerly wanted to be the one who select the design of the uniform. Thanks to Switch, the females could rest assured.

Shinzou Takemitsu, a—fake—samurai, but surprisingly had a good talent in kendo. He too was the one of the group of _a bit too much_ excited males because they could see the garden of maids in their class, even it was only for three days.

Roman Saotome, a talented—if it wasn't an overstatement—_shoujo mangaka, _just like Shinzou, who surprisingly won an honorable prize because of her one shot. Thanks to the things that she learned from some certain _manga _about maid and café, she was currently the third most favorite maid in the café.

Reiko Yuuki, an occult lover who was Switch's rival and best friend forever (?). Since she wanted to make an occult-themed café, Switch _politely_ asked her to do her activity club instead of joining them, which getting a pretty heated argument at that time. Many of the girls actually wanted to put make-up on her.

Akitoshi Daimon, a.k.a. Enigman, the happy and cheerful Quiz Club leader, only if his mask was put on. Many of the girls were quite disappointed when he decided to do his club activity on festival, since he could make a handsome butler aside Switch. Actually, he secretly—not so if we counted the Sket-dan—wanted to be together with Quecchon on that day.

Moe Yabasawa, was the 'awful' girl who surprisingly had a nice voice. She was one of the people who coordinated the café plan so spectacularly aside from Switch and Bossun. She got a nickname for that day, the 'Head Maid'.

Kiyoshi Date, a.k.a. Dante, the visual-key guy who often annoyed Sket-dan, but never did harm to anyone and quite a popular guy too with his band. He let out many nearly straightforward comments when he imagined the girls would wear the maid clothes, but quickly disappointed that he must performed with his band on festival day.

Chiaki Takahashi, a.k.a. Captain, was the cute, energetic, sporty, and the "Food Fighter" girl. Also known as the class representative of Class of 3-C. At first she was embarrassed when she told to wear the maid clothes, but knowing that they would have a banquet party for the honor, she quickly became enthusiastic about it. Currently was the most favorite maid.

Kikuno Asahina, a.k.a. Daisy, the Secretary of Student Council who had a poison tongue, strong-willed and stern personality, had a very certain soft spot to her dolls, but had a natural cool beauty that made a group of _certain_ kind of male being a fan of her. Since she must do her jobs of Student Council, the males were pretty disappointed of it but didn't courageous enough to obviously show it.

Mimori Unyuu, a.k.a. Mimorin, the Vice President of the Student Council. Just like Daisy, she had a quite plentiful of fan of hers too, courtesy to her cute appearance and comforting personality. It was only her habit in wasting money which just needed to be reduced. She was the one who were being the provider of the maid clothes and the advisory for reconstruct the class to look like as a real and luxurious café, but as always was stopped by Tsubaki from over doing it.

Sasuke Tsubaki, the Student Council President and Bossun's twin brother. He was really stern about the rules, but more or less had very same traits like his twins. As you already read the flashbacks, he really opposed of Bossun's idea to do the maid café. But unknowingly to him, deep inside he was looking for a certain someone to wear the maid clothes. So it was just understandable when it revealed that she wouldn't wear the maid clothes because of their jobs, he was pretty disappointed. But still like his brother, he didn't know what the very actual reason. Yet.

Kazuyoshi Usui, a.k.a. Switch, the brain and the scientist of Sket-dan. Along with Yabasawa-san, he was the mastermind, as he coordinated and planned all that was required to do a maid café. He nearly wanted to make their café just like the one in Akihabara, but Bossun and Himeko quickly prevented him from doing that. For the sake of his 'secret' plan, he decided to not being the waiter on the D-day, especially on the last day, which leads to the disappointed female students since two of their handsome guys wouldn't wear the butler clothes.

Hime Onizuka, a.k.a Himeko, the fighter of Sket-dan. Until now she still had a cold war with Bossun, but still didn't know what the actual reason. It had been a pain in the ass since in the two weeks when they must work together, he totally ignoring of whatever things that she said. She already knew what Switch's 'secret' plan was about, and just like him she wouldn't be the waitress on the last day. By the way, this year's festival was a double pain in the ass to her, since Switch already knew what the other 'secret' plan of hers. Only him, fortunately.

Last but not least, Yuusuke Fujisaki. He was the leader of Sket-dan. Not very as bright as Switch, but very reliable as it came to logic puzzles and other trivial things. Still confused about the 'date' things, he then decided to ignore Himeko and Tsubaki. Thanks to Switch's 'secret' plan that he not knew anything about, he became one of the male who must wear the butler uniform. Just like the thing with Enigman and Switch, the females let out an obvious disappointment when they heard Bossun would be the one, which as always made Bossun's confidence destroyed in one second.

* * *

It just made worse when Momoka and her subordinates first came to see their café and the first thing that they landed their eyes was Bossun.

"Gyahahaha! Bossman, is that really you?"

"Can't stop, can't stop, my tummy's aching!"

"Is this a cosplay café or what? That butler uniform is wasted on you, man!"

Ugh, how he wanted to hide in a hole or somewhere far after he heard those subordinates of Momoka's comments. It was all Switch's fault! At a blink second he wanted to get a help from Himeko and Switch, but Switch was going somewhere and the pride that he had didn't let him to break his cold war with Himeko. Momoka was as always being with her 'nee-san', maybe didn't realize that he was wearing that thing.

Okay, that went wrong.

"Bossman, that outfit is quite-fu-go-ufu-good with-ufu-you, you-fu-know."

"Then what's with your restrained laughter? I don't need your sympathy!" shouted Bossun as he was fighting back his tears and embarrassment all over his face when finally she went out from his class.

* * *

Second, when Rumi was looking around in festival just like Takako, she just happened to drop in his class.

"_Onii-chan_, what's with that outfit? Very well, let me take a picture of you and send it to mom…"

"Don't do anything unnecessary! I'm your brother you know?! Give me some comfort! We're a family, right?!"

* * *

Third, when Saaya purposely came to look Bossun, but denying it stubbornly that she just looking around there.

"It's not like I want to look at your café or your class! Don't get a wrong idea!"

"That's basically the same thing… and I don't have whatever idea in the first place…"

"And what's with that outfit? Don't think you're cute or good-looking in that! You're just some ridiculous person!"

"I understand it, I understand it very well! Why all of you scrutinizing me in this god-damn outfit? Just stop it!"

After he complained a lot, Bossun looked at his front and finally realized that Saaya hadn't move from her place, instead she looked nervous over something. For some reason, he got the same atmosphere and got nervous like her. Nevertheless he still asked her what happened to her.

"Erm… Saaya? You okay?"

"…day," she said very quietly, just like Koma. And the result of that nothing could be heard by Bossun but the 'day' part. "Huh? Deto? Detoxification? What's with that out of nowhere?"

"That's not it! How can you hear it like that?" No, no, no, that's really beating the bushes! She must say it now!

Should she say it?

Say. It. Now.

"I said… happy… birthday… you idiot!" said her with a little shout, quickly turned her vision to somewhere else but Bossun.

For somewhat reason, Bossun could hear it pretty clearly and felt giddy for a second. "Ehm... but how did you know it was today?"

Still ducked her head and while blushing, she mumbled her answer pretty quietly. "It's-it's not like I want to know it, you know? I-I—"

Saaya, be honest, especially now. Just do it.

"Switch told me earlier this morning… so I wanna kind of congratulate you."

So Switch was the one who told her. But for what? Well, first thing first, tell her his gratitude. "Still, thank you very much then! Nishishishi!" answered him as he showed her his big, toothy smile.

Even until now, his smile still could make her heartbeat quicken itself. "Don't be stupid, stupid," she said with a smile back to him.

But unfortunately for Saaya, their good moment shattered very quickly.

"Saaya-_sama_! Where are you?" which sounded very familiar in their ears.

"Erm… Saaya? Don't tell me that…"

"Well… I decided to go to your class when they finally showed up in my classroom. But I didn't think they will follow me to here…"

Crap.

Meanwhile, the member of AGT38 still searched Saaya quite furiously in wherever she maybe there, until a bright member finally said his thought out loud. "Captain! What if she went to her crush' class?"

The Sket-dan leader.

But when finally they came to the very class, they didn't found anyone such as Saaya and Bossun were together.

Instead, a deer-masked person was welcoming them quite cheerfully and_ nervously_. "Welcome to our class! A table for two?"

* * *

Fourth, when finally he could finally free from the fan club, Akane visited his class.

"My, my. I quickly come to here because of what Rumi said, but this actually isn't so bad. Think you actually can attract some girls today?"

"Can't you just stop all of your comments, please?!"

Maybe this was actually a cursed outfit. No wonder why Switch didn't want to wear it.

* * *

Finally, the festival was going to meet its end. The students started to prepare the after festival dance and closing of the festival, like preparing a large bonfire and such. And fortunately for Bossun, he could change to his t-shirt. Not a chance in his life he was going to wear that kind of clothes.

Anyway, this was sucked. This was really sucked. No, not about the butler clothes.

It was his birthday and all, but neither Switch nor Himeko did congratulate him. More like, he didn't know where those two were going today. They just like, vanished. And some students of their class vanished too. Like Captain and Roman. Just where in the world were they?

He finally decided to head into the campus' backyard all alone, thinking that maybe he could found someone from his class. Or anyone. He was just too lonely for now. And felt sulky—

No! He didn't feel sulky over anything! Why should he was sulky? It was Himeko's fault! Shouldn't friends tell something like that thing to each other, should they? Moreover, it was his brother that she dated! They were gonna be a family, right? They should just be honest!

'_Bossun… actually, we…'_

What the hell was that?

For some reason… he felt sulkier after imagining it. No, he felt anxious.

…Or more like, he got annoyed.

But still didn't know why. Not even he thought deeper of it. Just like always.

Finally decided to stop thinking about it, he walked and walked until he could hear faint voices near somewhere. It was like they were shouting, but it was like they were laughing. And suddenly, some computerized voices could be heard from there. 'It must be Switch! Why the hell he didn't tell me he was there?' Feeling a bit furious, he headed into the source of the voice. But as he walked, he found that someone was standing in his way.

As he looked clearly, they were actually Koma Morishita and Minoru Sakura, a.k.a. Cherry. They smiled mysteriously back at him, like they were waiting for him all this time.

For a second, he was tempted to go to them, but realized something was wrong in there.

Never, never for a second in his life that Koma was found together with Cherry. It was like placing a nuclear bomb with its catalyst. It was too dangerous for his well-being. By then, he decided to be careful, and if he could, trying to escape from that place.

It was Cherry who first broke the silence. "Hello, Bossun-_san_. Are you intending to go to the park?"

"Yes… I guess?" Bossun hesitantly answered, noticing that Cherry's smile getting wider and weirder.

"That is, then. Ready, Morishita-_san_?"

"Um," Koma shyly answered, then turned her sight back to Bossun.

In a blink second, out of nowhere, Cherry already was standing up in front of Bossun and showed a serious expression. "Really sorry, then."

What? What was he sorry about?

"Morishita-_san_, today your performance is really stunning! With your quiet and soft voices, you really made them whimpering out of their wits! But poorly of them, they didn't pay attention carefully at your appearance! With that white _kimono _that has stains of blood on it, it really made me and Gesuling Club turned on! And did you notice that your cleavage was nearly showing every time? And the lower half! It just looked like so tight and short, being wore by you! Shame that our class didn't make it like a china dress, I want to see how white and smooth your skin between the rift of the skirt! Gesugesugesugesugesugesu!"

Bossun could do nothing but dropped his jaw of what he said and slowly entering an unconscious state, without realized that Cherry already not in front of him anymore and the Koma beam had launched to his direction.

"Thanks for hearing my explanation of 'Haunted House of Class of 2-C, Koma Morishita and Minoru Sakura Version'! See you next time!"

'Like hell there is a next time!' was what Bossun thought, but would never be delivered to his sleazy junior.

When they finally sure that Bossun already fainted from the damage of Koma Beam which was more dangerous than usual, they started to headed to his position. But during this time, Koma wondered about something and went asked Cherry.

"Sakura-_san_, did you really meant what you had said back then? I mean, it's only a plan, right?"

Cherry turned his head to Koma's direction, looked so proud that she thought she could see a gleam in his eyes. "A Gesuler…" he paused dramatically as he closed his eyes, and opened it again.

"…Always take every opportunity and be serious about it, anytime, anywhere."

The next seconds, a sound of explosion was once again could be heard all over the campus.

A/N: What kind of cliffhanger is this? At first I wanted to finish this at this chapter, but it was actually too long. And it was not even near the ending, so I break it into two parts. What actually am I going to do with my life? -_- I'm really a high-leveled of slacker.

Stay tuned for chapter five! It will become the end of this fic, I promise!

*Happy birthday in Japanese: Otanjoubi Omedeto.

That's why in here, Bossun only heard the 'deto' part. It makes nonsense, I know.

-Shineba iinoni, kono Matsuge no Hentai: I hope you die, you eyelashes pervert! - hence Tsubaki's long eyelashes, pretty much its translation

I want to give my thanks again for you whose country was written in chapter 3 . In case you forgot, there is; US, Argentina, Indonesia, Singapore, Philippines, UK, Australia, France, Canada, Panama, Malaysia, Venezuela, Pakistan, Italy, Chile, Poland, Denmark, Mexico, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Netherlands, Spain, Kenya, Ecuador, Brazil, and Saint Kitts and Nevis!

And thanks too for all of new guests from other countries, such as; India (here's your country, janeblossom! :D), Norway, Peru, Brunei Darussalam, Bangladesh, Ireland, Iceland, New Zealand, Portugal, Switzerland, and Kuwait! Hopefully still need your guidance in future too!


End file.
